


Ice To Meet You

by GlimmerGuts



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Human/Monster Sex, Ice Play, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Temperature Play, Teratophilia, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmerGuts/pseuds/GlimmerGuts
Summary: A deal with a dragon goes sexy. Oviposition version in second chapter.
Relationships: Hunter(s)/Monster(s) (Monster Hunter)
Kudos: 93





	1. Vanilla

Frigid, piercing cold is all that the hunter feels when entering the frozen biome of the Reach. A blizzard is tearing through, hostile and dragging the visibility down to merely a few feet. Downed hastily upon arrival, a hot drink keeps the icy chill at bay, but does nothing about the weather conditions. Today's target: Velkhana. That malcontent yet beautiful, regal, absolutely stunning work of nature. A powerful but sleek design, a creature best appreciated when alive. He regrets having brought harm on it back at Seliana, and hopes the magnificent beast can be coaxed into leaving the new base alone. It would be awful to have to slay such a monster. There's no other monsters to be heard as he follows the path up to the beast's lair, a solid fortress of towering ice spires. It's eerily quiet aside from the crunch of fresh snow beneath his feet and the howling wind. Everything seems to have fled in the wake of the elder dragon. How is he going to get out of killing this one? It likely attacked the base because it's a new thing in its territory, it can't be blamed for not wanting people in its home. Other elder dragons he's been sent to fight have shown higher intelligence than they're credited for, seemed to understand him when he talked. Perhaps this one will too? But he can't ask it to leave. Maybe if he can just get it to not attack it'll be left alone… Lost in thought, the hunter doesn't notice when the blinding blizzard lifts, nor does he hear the heavy footsteps behind him. A harsh blast of ice on his back finally gets his attention, causing him to jump and trip while trying to turn around. Face to face with the mighty dragon, it's obviously none too pleased with him being here. Glistening teeth shine under a furled lip, ice crystals catching the light in every huff, piercing eyes staring daggers into him under a seemingly downturned brow. It's angry all right, but not attacking, at least, not yet. 

"H- hello there…" he looks directly into those yellow eyes, like beads of light against an arctic backdrop. It growls, tail whipping back and forth, claws scraping against the ice. The hunter draws a deep breath, figuring now is probably the best time to try negotiating, before it decides to attack.

"I know you're livid right now. Strangers have moved in and claimed part of your home for their own. They then attacked you when you rightfully showed your displeasure, and I was a part of that." 

It growls again, edging closer to him as if to make a point. It doesn't break eye contact, even when the hunter reflexively tries to block the advance with his arm.

"I know you're not exactly happy to see me, but I don't want to hurt you further. You and I both know that if you try attacking the base again it won't end well for you, but if you listen I can convince them not to come after you." 

Teeth aren't bared anymore, tail has slowed but still flicking, and it seems less tense. This isn't a time for him to let his guard down though. Trying to establish some trust, he lowers his raised arm, reaching out to touch it's snout but stopping short, leaving the decision of contact up to the dragon.

"If you'll hear me out, I think I know how we can both leave here with everything intact."

The elder dragon has relaxed a bit, lowering its haunches to sit but placing a powerful paw on the hunter's leg, effectively keeping him pinned down. He reaches back towards his weapon, making sure not to break eye contact as he disconnects it and pushes it away, out of his reach. A risky move, but it might better his chances.

"I can't ask you to just up and leave, but the base also isn't going anywhere. However, if you give the base a wide enough berth and stop showing hostility, I can talk the others into leaving you alone. You can still be angry, but show it from a distance. You're going to have to trust me on it, though."

It's laying down now, expression softened, head tilting to the side a bit. The dragon seems to be looking through him rather than at him, thinking about something. After a minute it lowers its head, pushing his raised hand aside in favor of blowing a puff of delicate ice crystals in his face. He closes his eyes against the stinging shards, the sentence "let's test if you're trustworthy, then" humming in his mind as the blast passes over him.

A sharpened talon is brought up his chest, hooked into the neck of his armor, and torn down, easily slicing through the leather in one quick motion. The hunter gasps as the frigid air touches his bare skin, nipples hardening in the cold. The dragon sheds its shell of ice before pressing its muzzle between his pecs, pushing him back until he's laying on the snowy ground. It licks along his body, starting at his waist and trailing up his neck, warm tongue contrasting with the cold of its breath. He shivers, the effects of his drink starting to wear off. The saliva left behind starts to freeze to his skin in a thin layer of ice, the beast repeating the motion along different paths, making sure to wet his nipples along the way. It's a strange sensation, though not, entirely unwelcome. The ice fractures with his breaths, the movement of his chest breaking the small streams. Each lick leaves him tingling, wanting more. While lapping over every inch of his exposed skin, the dragon works on disrobing the rest of him, ripping through his belt and pulling his pants down with two terrifyingly sharp talons. Explaining why his armor needs these particular repairs is going to be fun. His leggings are not pulled down so much as torn, a gash in the leather going down each thigh. The beast turns its attention to his groin, licking from the tip of his dick up his trail of hair. The same freezing effect happens there, the thin plates of ice being broken and moved aside by its tongue with each pass. Despite the cold, he can feel himself getting hard, the sensation of the ice arousing him more than expected. Velkhana toys with him, pointed tongue wrapping around the base of his cock and sweeping upward in a stroking motion. He tries to prop himself up on his elbows to watch, but the look he gets in doing so says he should lay right back down. It starts playing with his balls next, grasping them gently between its teeth and rolling them in its mouth. It's a bit nerve wracking to have those bits in such a precarious place, but the dragon seems to be highly aware of how much pressure it's using. The hunter digs his fingers into the snow, moaning softly as this magnificent creature lavishes him with attention. It pulls away from his length, turning its attention back upward again, this time to his mouth. It presses its tongue to his lips, easily prying his mouth open and diving in, the long, thin muscle exploring him before diving down his throat. Those teeth are around his face now, a cold, reptilian paw nudging a finger up and down along the side of his manhood. He relaxes himself to allow the dragon to push in however far it can, which appears to please it. It pulls from his mouth and licks along his cheek, then jawline, leaving a fine layer of frost on his stubble. The tip of a claw dips into his dick, pulling a thin line of precum out with it. The attention is brought back to his jewels, tongue darting into his hole before returning to the stroking motion it had been doing earlier. Its mouth stays nearer to him now, as if waiting to get a taste of his seed. The hunter rocks into the beast's tongue, not wanting to leave it waiting for long. He gasps and moans, too distracted by the dragon's dancing touches to care about the cold now, placing his right hand on the creature's snout to ease it down as he tries to choke out a warning. Before he can he's already ejaculating, thick ropes of hot cum spurting out into the dragon's mouth. Through his own labored breaths he hears the beast lick its lips, what sounds like a pleased hum reverberating in its chest.

He closes his eyes, focuses on catching his breath when he notices the subtle warmth of the dragon's body has moved away followed by a loud crunch of the fresh snow. The hunter sits up to see the creature laying on its side before him, noting that it too was aroused by all that attention. An elegant, large, tapered cock is peering out from between its legs, ridges along the underside of the shaft and nubs jutting up from along the top and sides. It beckons him, leading him to its icy blue length. Testing the waters, he reaches out and runs a hand along it, feeling over every dip and bump along the way. Velkhana curls it's body in a wide circle around the hunter, using a paw to pull his tattered leggings down to his knees. As he feels over the length before him the dragon pushes him forward until he's bent over with his ass out, running its tapered tongue from his balls up over his hole. He moans, the beast repeating the motion while his hands explore its cock. He could fit a couple fingers in that hole if he were so inclined. Testing if it'd like the same treatment it gave him, he dips his thumb into the tip, listening for any cues. There seems to be no response, so he tries two fingers, sliding his index and middle in and scissoring them lightly. That gets a rumble started up, the dragon huffing as it licks his ass. He keeps doing it while using his other hand to stroke the underside, bending down to plant kisses along what he can reach. Pulling his fingers out and licking them off, he takes as much of the tip as he can fit into his mouth, forcefully sucking on it and flicking his tongue into the opening. He traces his hands over the visible veins, toys with the nubs, and overall strokes the large member as best he can, hoping the dragon is pleased with his efforts. When the familiar taste of precum hits his tongue the monster presses its own tongue against his hole, slipping the tip in a little before pulling back out and repeating the motion, going slightly deeper each time. The hunter moans against the dick in his face, the dragon rumbling in response. It keeps slipping its tongue in and pressing around, sometimes grinding it against that spot that makes the man beg for more. He's edging closer to another orgasm, legs shaking a bit, but he keeps working on the beast's length, his own throbbing erection going ignored. The monster pushes its dick into his motions, as far into his mouth as it can possibly get, before an eruption of cum begins to spurt into his mouth. He swallows as much as he can, the rest trailing out the corners of his lips and down his chin until he pulls back and lets the rest land on him. He wipes some from his eyes when he's sure it's done, dropping to his knees as the dragon turns its attention to his prostate. He presses into the ground with his ass raised in the air, cold snow against his bare skin the last thing on his mind as the beast's powerful tongue relentlessly massaging that sweet spot of his. He cries out, clutching the snow beneath him as he climaxes again, cum shooting forth onto the ground.

As the hunter tries to catch his breath the dragon moves around him again, this time over his body such that its cock is lined up with his entrance. He doesn't realize how it's positioned itself until he feels the tip of its dick pressing at his hole, a thick coat of saliva easing it in. He whines as the head is pressed in, the girth being a tad painful with no prep, but the monster stops at just that, rocking slightly as he adjusts. He isn't given long, though, as shortly after it pulls back slightly before slamming into him, shoving its massive length in as far as it will go. He screams, being afforded no time to get used to it before the beast is thrusting, pulling back to the tip and forcing it all back in. Tears prick at his eyes, the burning slowly ebbing away into pleasure as those nubs hit him in all the right ways. He reaches down to toy with his own cock, stroking himself in time with the dragon's pounding. The ridges push against his prostate with every motion, each slow, rhythmic thrust. He moans for the dragon, each change in angle eliciting a song of pleasured noises from him. The hunter pushes back against the monster's dick each time it's pushed in, his eagerness not going unnoticed by the beast. It speeds up, the sound of its member squeezing in against the slick spit echoing through the ice chamber. The hunter tries to spread himself further apart, finding his leggings are still around his knees preventing such movement. Adjusting his footing, he pushes his hand down his cock to fondle his balls, squeezing and massaging the sensitive orbs. He's panting, hardly able to draw breaths between the sounds being pulled from him. The beast pounds harder, pushing the man closer and closer to the edge again. It too is getting closer to release, precum dripping from the both of them. The hunter is the first to cum, milking as much of a third load as he can give from his near empty balls, adding to the now frozen mess beneath him. The dragon isn't so quick to tip over the edge, plunging hard and rhythmically into its new toy. Rumbling has started up in its chest, almost like a purr, as it uses the submissive man for its own pleasure. He cries for it, begs for it to cum inside him, to which it obliges, ramming as deep inside as it can one final time before flooding him with semen. The hot, sticky liquid gushes forth, some dribbling out around the monster's cock and down his legs, the rest filling his insides more than he could imagine. It pulls out, the hunter, unable to hold himself up anymore, collapses, rolling over to look up at the monster. Something in its eyes tells him it won't be seen around the base anymore, but it isn't done with him for good. It puffs in his face again, that voice in his head telling him to return in three month's time for it to truly see if he's to be trusted. He nods, wiping frost from his eyes as he tries to get back on his feet, pulling his tattered armor back on as best he can. This'll be fun to explain to the commander when he gets back.


	2. The Same Thing But With Egg

Frigid, piercing cold is all that the hunter feels when entering the frozen biome of the Reach. A blizzard is tearing through, hostile and dragging the visibility down to merely a few feet. Downed hastily upon arrival, a hot drink keeps the icy chill at bay, but does nothing about the weather conditions. Today's target: Velkhana. That malcontent yet beautiful, regal, absolutely stunning work of nature. A powerful but sleek design, a creature best appreciated when alive. He regrets having brought harm on it back at Seliana, and hopes the magnificent beast can be coaxed into leaving the new base alone. It would be awful to have to slay such a monster. There's no other monsters to be heard as he follows the path up to the beast's lair, a solid fortress of towering ice spires. It's eerily quiet aside from the crunch of fresh snow beneath his feet and the howling wind. Everything seems to have fled in the wake of the elder dragon. How is he going to get out of killing this one? It likely attacked the base because it's a new thing in its territory, it can't be blamed for not wanting people in its home. Other elder dragons he's been sent to fight have shown higher intelligence than they're credited for, seemed to understand him when he talked. Perhaps this one will too? But he can't ask it to leave. Maybe if he can just get it to not attack it'll be left alone… Lost in thought, the hunter doesn't notice when the blinding blizzard lifts, nor does he hear the heavy footsteps behind him. A harsh blast of ice on his back finally gets his attention, causing him to jump and trip while trying to turn around. Face to face with the mighty dragon, it's obviously none too pleased with him being here. Glistening teeth shine under a furled lip, ice crystals catching the light in every huff, piercing eyes staring daggers into him under a seemingly downturned brow. It's angry all right, but not attacking, at least, not yet. 

"H- hello there…" he looks directly into those yellow eyes, like beads of light against an arctic backdrop. It growls, tail whipping back and forth, claws scraping against the ice. The hunter draws a deep breath, figuring now is probably the best time to try negotiating, before it decides to attack.

"I know you're livid right now. Strangers have moved in and claimed part of your home for their own. They then attacked you when you rightfully showed your displeasure, and I was a part of that." 

It growls again, edging closer to him as if to make a point. It doesn't break eye contact, even when the hunter reflexively tries to block the advance with his arm.

"I know you're not exactly happy to see me, but I don't want to hurt you further. You and I both know that if you try attacking the base again it won't end well for you, but if you listen I can convince them not to come after you." 

Teeth aren't bared anymore, tail has slowed but still flicking, and it seems less tense. This isn't a time for him to let his guard down though. Trying to establish some trust, he lowers his raised arm, reaching out to touch it's snout but stopping short, leaving the decision of contact up to the dragon.

"If you'll hear me out, I think I know how we can both leave here with everything intact."

The elder dragon has relaxed a bit, lowering its haunches to sit but placing a powerful paw on the hunter's leg, effectively keeping him pinned down. He reaches back towards his weapon, making sure not to break eye contact as he disconnects it and pushes it away, out of his reach. A risky move, but it might better his chances.

"I can't ask you to just up and leave, but the base also isn't going anywhere. However, if you give the base a wide enough berth and stop showing hostility, I can talk the others into leaving you alone. You can still be angry, but show it from a distance. You're going to have to trust me on it, though."

It's laying down now, expression softened, head tilting to the side a bit. The dragon seems to be looking through him rather than at him, thinking about something. After a minute it lowers its head, pushing his raised hand aside in favor of blowing a puff of delicate ice crystals in his face. He closes his eyes against the stinging shards, the sentence "let's test if you're trustworthy, then" humming in his mind as the blast passes over him.

A sharpened talon is brought up his chest, hooked into the neck of his armor, and torn down, easily slicing through the leather in one quick motion. The hunter gasps as the frigid air touches his bare skin, nipples hardening in the cold. The dragon sheds its shell of ice before pressing its muzzle between his pecs, pushing him back until he's laying on the snowy ground. It licks along his body, starting at his waist and trailing up his neck, warm tongue contrasting with the cold of its breath. He shivers, the effects of his drink starting to wear off. The saliva left behind starts to freeze to his skin in a thin layer of ice, the beast repeating the motion along different paths, making sure to wet his nipples along the way. It's a strange sensation, though not, entirely unwelcome. The ice fractures with his breaths, the movement of his chest breaking the small streams. Each lick leaves him tingling, wanting more. While lapping over every inch of his exposed skin, the dragon works on disrobing the rest of him, ripping through his belt and pulling his pants down with two terrifyingly sharp talons. Explaining why his armor needs these particular repairs is going to be fun. His leggings are not pulled down so much as torn, a gash in the leather going down each thigh. The beast turns its attention to his groin, licking from the tip of his dick up his trail of hair. The same freezing effect happens there, the thin plates of ice being broken and moved aside by its tongue with each pass. Despite the cold, he can feel himself getting hard, the sensation of the ice arousing him more than expected. Velkhana toys with him, pointed tongue wrapping around the base of his cock and sweeping upward in a stroking motion. He tries to prop himself up on his elbows to watch, but the look he gets in doing so says he should lay right back down. It starts playing with his balls next, grasping them gently between its teeth and rolling them in its mouth. It's a bit nerve wracking to have those bits in such a precarious place, but the dragon seems to be highly aware of how much pressure it's using. The hunter digs his fingers into the snow, moaning softly as this magnificent creature lavishes him with attention. It pulls away from his length, turning its attention back upward again, this time to his mouth. It presses its tongue to his lips, easily prying his mouth open and diving in, the long, thin muscle exploring him before diving down his throat. Those teeth are around his face now, a cold, reptilian paw nudging a finger up and down along the side of his manhood. He relaxes himself to allow the dragon to push in however far it can, which appears to please it. It pulls from his mouth and licks along his cheek, then jawline, leaving a fine layer of frost on his stubble. The tip of a claw dips into his dick, pulling a thin line of precum out with it. The attention is brought back to his jewels, tongue darting into his hole before returning to the stroking motion it had been doing earlier. Its mouth stays nearer to him now, as if waiting to get a taste of his seed. The hunter rocks into the beast's tongue, not wanting to leave it waiting for long. He gasps and moans, too distracted by the dragon's dancing touches to care about the cold now, placing his right hand on the creature's snout to ease it down as he tries to choke out a warning. Before he can he's already ejaculating, thick ropes of hot cum spurting out into the dragon's mouth. Through his own labored breaths he hears the beast lick its lips, what sounds like a pleased hum reverberating in its chest.

He closes his eyes, focuses on catching his breath when he notices the subtle warmth of the dragon's body has moved away followed by a loud crunch of the fresh snow. The hunter sits up to see the creature laying on its side before him, noting that it too was aroused by all that attention. An elegant, large, tapered cock is peering out from between its legs, ridges along the underside of the shaft and nubs jutting up from along the top and sides. It beckons him, leading him to its icy blue length. Testing the waters, he reaches out and runs a hand along it, feeling over every dip and bump along the way. Velkhana curls it's body in a wide circle around the hunter, using a paw to pull his tattered leggings down to his knees. As he feels over the length before him the dragon pushes him forward until he's bent over with his ass out, running its tapered tongue from his balls up over his hole. He moans, the beast repeating the motion while his hands explore its cock. He could fit a couple fingers in that hole if he were so inclined. Testing if it'd like the same treatment it gave him, he dips his thumb into the tip, listening for any cues. There seems to be no response, so he tries two fingers, sliding his index and middle in and scissoring them lightly. That gets a rumble started up, the dragon huffing as it licks his ass. He keeps doing it while using his other hand to stroke the underside, bending down to plant kisses along what he can reach. Pulling his fingers out and licking them off, he takes as much of the tip as he can fit into his mouth, forcefully sucking on it and flicking his tongue into the opening. He traces his hands over the visible veins, toys with the nubs, and overall strokes the large member as best he can, hoping the dragon is pleased with his efforts. When the familiar taste of precum hits his tongue the monster presses its own tongue against his hole, slipping the tip in a little before pulling back out and repeating the motion, going slightly deeper each time. The hunter moans against the dick in his face, the dragon rumbling in response. It keeps slipping its tongue in and pressing around, sometimes grinding it against that spot that makes the man beg for more. He's edging closer to another orgasm, legs shaking a bit, but he keeps working on the beast's length, his own throbbing erection going ignored. The monster pushes its dick into his motions, as far into his mouth as it can possibly get, before an eruption of cum begins to spurt into his mouth. He swallows as much as he can, the rest trailing out the corners of his lips and down his chin until he pulls back and lets the rest land on him. He wipes some from his eyes when he's sure it's done, dropping to his knees as the dragon turns its attention to his prostate. He presses into the ground with his ass raised in the air, cold snow against his bare skin the last thing on his mind as the beast's powerful tongue relentlessly massaging that sweet spot of his. He cries out, clutching the snow beneath him as he climaxes again, cum shooting forth onto the ground.

As the hunter tries to catch his breath the dragon moves around him again, this time over his body such that its cock is lined up with his entrance. He doesn't realize how it's positioned itself until he feels the tip of its dick pressing at his hole, a thick coat of saliva easing it in. He whines as the head is pressed in, the girth being a tad painful with no prep, but the monster stops at just that, rocking slightly as he adjusts. He isn't given long, though, as shortly after it pulls back slightly before slamming into him, shoving its massive length in as far as it will go. He screams, being afforded no time to get used to it before the beast is thrusting, pulling back to the tip and forcing it all back in. Tears prick at his eyes, the burning slowly ebbing away into pleasure as those nubs hit him in all the right ways. He reaches down to toy with his own cock, stroking himself in time with the dragon's pounding. The ridges push against his prostate with every motion, each slow, rhythmic thrust. He moans for the dragon, each change in angle eliciting a song of pleasured noises from him. The hunter pushes back against the monster's dick each time it's pushed in, his eagerness not going unnoticed by the beast. It speeds up, the sound of its member squeezing in against the slick spit echoing through the ice chamber. The hunter tries to spread himself further apart, finding his leggings are still around his knees preventing such movement. Adjusting his footing, he pushes his hand down his cock to fondle his balls, squeezing and massaging the sensitive orbs. He's panting, hardly able to draw breaths between the sounds being pulled from him. The beast pounds harder, pushing the man closer and closer to the edge again. It too is getting closer to release, precum dripping from the both of them. The hunter is the first to cum, milking as much of a third load as he can give from his near empty balls, adding to the now frozen mess beneath him. The dragon isn't so quick to tip over the edge, plunging hard and rhythmically into its new toy. Rumbling has started up in its chest, almost like a purr, as it uses the submissive man for its own pleasure. He cries for it, begs for it to cum inside him, to which it obliges, ramming as deep inside as it can one final time before flooding him with semen. The hot, sticky liquid gushes forth, some dribbling out around the monster's cock and down his legs, the rest filling his insides more than he could imagine. It doesn't pull out when it's done, however. It stays, and the man looks over his shoulder for some indication why. The beast's eyes are closed, it's focusing on something, and the something becomes apparent when he feels a large, hard object being pushed into him. It travels down the dragon's length before being pushed out the head, sitting itself just under where his stomach lies. An egg. The test wasn't just sex, it's carrying an egg. He reaches to feel his abdomen, finding there isn't a visible bump but it can definitely be felt with very little effort. It pulls out, the hunter, unable to hold himself up anymore, collapses, rolling over to look up at the monster. Something in its eyes tells him it won't be seen around the base anymore, but it isn't done with him for good. It puffs in his face again, that voice in his head telling him to return in three month's time for it to truly see if he's to be trusted. He assumes this means with the egg intact. This is going to put him out of commission and he's going to need quite the excuse to cover it up. He nods, wiping frost from his eyes as he tries to get back on his feet, pulling his tattered armor back on as best he can. This'll be fun to explain to the commander when he gets back.


End file.
